


Love Letters to Kurokocchi

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta likes Kuroko Tetsuya. A lot. So he decides to confess his feelings, in the form of a love letter. It's a brilliant idea, except - Kise really should have chosen a better location to write his romantic letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters to Kurokocchi

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have ANY idea how many places I was tempted to turn this into Aka*Kuro LOL (OTP troubles)
> 
> Okay so this SACCHARINE SWEET and completely fluff and kikuro maybe OOC I’m sorry for that since this is my first time writing it. Their dynamics are surprisingly difficult (goes to hide in akkr hole)

\--

_~~My love Kurokocchi~~ _

_~~My Soulmate Kurokocchi~~ _

_~~To my lovely life partner~~ _

Kise sighs as his eyes wander over the words he's scribbled.

Everything seems too cheesy for his precious crush, who loves simple yet classy things. Kise is quite experienced in a lot of romantic matters, but wooing someone subtly isn't one of them.

He usually just has to flash a quick smile, and the person in front of him melts and Kise sighs in boredom before moving on to the next person.

Until now.

_Dearest Kurokocchi_

That seems fine.

He taps his pencil on his lips as he watches the teacher scribble on the blackboard.

How is supposed to confess his feelings using words? He can sweet talk his way out of anything, sure. But writing them down is a different story, and he knows how much Kuroko values tradition.

Kise imagines the slight blush that settles over Kuroko's cheeks as he reads Kise's letter. His heart speeds up, and Kise smiles. Kuroko was so bad for his heart.

After an agonising fifteen minutes, he finally finishes pouring his heart out, and signs his name with a flourish.

He is all done. Now he just has to keep this in Kuroko's locker, but he doesn't have the heart to. Kuroko doesn't notice him, and Kise wants to keep it that way. He has scores of letters like this, each crafted with love and precision for his beloved, but he never quite wants to reveal his thoughts for fear of driving the other male away.

"Kise-kun," his teacher calls, and Kise stills.

Akashi-sensei's eyes are unreadable, but Kise knows he's been caught.

"Sensei?" he smiles, trying to diffuse the tension, but of course it doesn't work on Akashi-sensei.

"Can you please bring your notebook here?"

_No, no, no. Oh no, this is the worst!_

Kise trembles in fear, and stands up slowly.

"Please come forward," Akashi's voice is pleasant, but Kise knows that tone. It's the tone that Akashi uses before failing Aomine just before the Inter-High.

Kise walks up to the front, head bowed as he rapidly thinks of how to escape from this situation. Surely, if Kise begged and pleaded, Akashi would have mercy on him?

Akashi keeps smiling until Kise reaches his desk, and then extends his hand. Kise hesitates, but hands over the notebook when one of Akashi's eyes flash a threatening golden.

"Oh what's this?" Akashi says, scanning the paper, "it seems," Akashi tells the class, "that Kise-kun has been writing love letters."

The class titters, and a surge of embarrassment creeps up his cheeks.

"Please read this aloud for the class, Kise-kun," Akashi tells him, "since you so obviously spent valuable time on it."

Kise shoots Akashi a pleading look, but Akashi's eyes are unrelenting.

"I have always admired you from a distance," Kise begins, avoiding to mention Kuroko's name, but Akashi doesn't call him out on it. "I don't know if you see me, but please believe me when I say that you are the first thing I see when I enter a room."

The girls in the class sigh in admiration, while the boys smile at him.

Bolstered by this sudden encouragement, he continues, "I'm not good with words, I'm more of a person of action. So please understand how much you mean to me when I say I love you through a letter. I want to be your cherished person, and I hope you feel the same. Love, Kise Ryouta."

Akashi is silent for a moment as the class let out cheers and whoops for Kise, who flashes them a large grin.

"Of course we understand how much Kuroko-kun means to you, Kise-kun," Akashi says, and the entire class stiffens. "But please try to pay attention next time."

The bell rings right at that moment.

//

"I'm really sorry!" Kise bows to Kuroko who looks at him in surprise.

It had been quite a task locating the other boy, but Kise managed to do it with a bit of help.

Kuroko eyes him for a moment, and then asks, "What are you apologising for Kise-kun?"

"I-" Kise stumbles and flounders over his words, because what _is_ he apologising for?

Kuroko turns to his locker, and begins doing something as Kise ponders hard over the question.

"Because," he starts, and Kuroko's movements come to a halt, "I wanted the moment to be more precious."

Kise doesn't what he's saying, but he will admit one thing, there's no going back now.

"I like you, Kurokocchi," Kise says and Kuroko whips his head around to meet his eyes, "will you go out with me?"

Blue eyes survey his form for a moment and then pale pink lips break out into a soft smile. "Maybe," he says, and turns to his locker.

Kise stands there, stunned.

"What kind of half-baked response is that?" Kise demands, and Kuroko gives him a sideways glance. "What kind of half-baked proposal was that?" Kuroko asks, not looking at Kise, but Kise can spot the mirth in the other boy's eyes.

"Kurokocchi, so mean! You've to give me a proper response!" Kise wails, as Kuroko shuts his locker.

"Maybe," he says again, this time with a full-blown smile on his lips, and Kise falls in love all over again.

//

**Omake - bc i need Akashi even when he's actually not part of the story**

-

"Sensei," a voice says, and Akashi looks up from grading his papers.

Kise Ryouta stands there, a sparkling smile on his face.

"Sensei I have good news!" Kise says, almost blinding him with his enthusiasm.

Akashi arches a brow. "Are you finally dropping my class?" he asks and Kise frowns, "So mean, Sensei! I just wanted to say, thank you so much! Thanks to you I finally confessed to Kurokocchi and-"

Akashi raises a hand to stop the blond's tirade. "Don't mistake me. I did that for myself. You were a hopeless case anyway," and Kise cries at that, "but Kuroko-kun wasn't concentrating any more in class. He's a good student, and I didn't want to see his marks go down."

Kise cocks his head in confusion. "Why was Kurokocchi losing marks??"

Akashi's lips curl up as he rests his hand on his cheek, surveying the blond. "Because he was too busy looking at you, to pay attention to class, Kise-kun," he says, and Kise blushes to the roots of his hair.

Akashi smiles, shaking his head as Kise bounds off, exclaiming in happiness about how his Kurokocchi liked him.

Honestly, teenagers these days.

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, I’m married to Akashi /shot/ also why is kikuro SO CUTEEEEEE UGH


End file.
